


I Will Teach Them

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Helga Hufflepuff taught "the rest".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Teach Them

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/)**knockturn_elite** dialog-only drabble challenge. Placed second.

"I will teach them."

"They will fail you, Helga. Most have no Wizarding ancestry. Their magic is weak."

"Nevertheless, I will teach them."

"I agree with Salazar. These children haven't a single brave deed among them. Their strength will waver when confronted with danger. They will let you down."

"As I said, I will teach them."

"Helga, dear, not everyone is meant for learning. These may be better suited to other pursuits."

"If they desire to learn, I will teach them. They need not have ancient blood, brave deeds, or great intellect. They are willing, and the willing work hard. That is all that I require."


End file.
